Reliably monitoring the combustion process inside an internal combustion engine presents several challenges. Frequently, engine environments operate at very high temperatures that preclude use of many standard sensor types. Further, engine combustion constituents typically include soot and unburned hydrocarbons that can hamper operation of various sensing technologies. Thus, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area.